Shadow of Israphel
by Ace Edmonds
Summary: Following our heroes, Lewis and Simon, on their adventures seeking the secret behind their mysterious shadow: Israphael. Each chapter lines up with a Part, with video timing annotations provided.
1. Part 1

Shadow of Israphel Part 1

"Oh, where am I? There's fire everywhere..."

The world is indeed on fire, and it shows no sign of burning itself out. Simon wakes to find a ominous portal in front of him, and leaps through it without hesitation, hearing the voice of his friend on the other side. The sensation is dizzying, but the shadows within cannot hold him, and he passes through it without passing into the beyond.

Sand lies scattered on the rocky ground, as if it had rained from the sky, for indeed it had. Simon holds a flint and tinder innocently, forgetting himself, then puts it away sheepishly when he realizes the devastation around him it may have caused.

Lewis shakes himself, stands, and they climb back over the dunes, carefully around the portal, and looks down on the burning lakeside city on the plain below.

The city is something out of a memory; where once were homes now lay foundations still smoldering, and still more sand. Their airship lays broken into too many pieces, and two journey companions sit and wait: a man known only as Old Peculier and the legendary Skylord Lasander, who seems to have landed too close to a piece of burning tinder. With enough sense that shows he suffered no great injury or concussion from the crash, he leaps into the lake to extinguish himself.

"Hurry, heroes, follow me through the portal when you are ready!"

Old Peculier, old though he is, seems more recovered from the emergency landing than his fellows, and is fearfully driven to resume their journey.

The heroes pick through their remaining supplies, and wearily but bravely climb back up the altar steps and into the cave that holds the ominous portal.

[01:03:13]

The portal stands alone, dark and foreboding, and the heroes stand within its reach, but nothing happens. They can feel the shadows of the demons within, but none can grasp them. Undeterred, they climb down the other side, and decide to destroy it instead.

"Curse him! He has sealed the way! This portal must be destroyed."

There seems to be no way to unseal it, so Simon approaches with his pick and starts striking the obsidian that encircles it. Slowly the glow fades, and Simon's pick is a little battered, but for his effort, he holds one block of the darkest stone.

The Skylord and Peculier are muttering to each other, concerned looks on their faces, but they show no signs of wanting to share their conversation with the others.

Peculier finds himself suddenly weary, the weight of his world bearing him down. Memories of his love and once well prepared food seem to revive him well enough to continue their journey toward Mistral city, where, perhaps, he may find some solace.

[01:06:44]

A narrow tunnel extends from the cavern of the altar, and the heroes follow it, lighting the way through. Their memories remind them that this leads the way to their magnificent home, providing enough hope to brave the darkness.

When they come to the end, however, nothing but more devastation meets them. Their once illustrious and expansive home lays in ruins. Lava pools on the rocky bottom, welling up from the deepest reaches of the earth below. Water courses into one side where once stood a magnificent waterfall. Narrow and unsteady arches of dirt and rock, once great mountains, tower over them; and an old staircase hangs broken from one of the walls, sections intermittently precarious and missing.

Tears rise to Simon's eyes, the dwarf feeling broken and betrayed by their journeys away to find so little remaining.

[01:10:30]

The heroes gather on a broad deck that used to be their well-tended ground floor, and find some refuge in the surviving structure. The sun is beginning its descent, and night will be upon them soon.

Lewis explores the edges, hoping to find some solace in his memories. Climbing his staircase, he finds himself with a remarkable into the distance, and though there is no landing for him to perch on, he ponders the landscape.

[01:11:35]

They hold a brief meeting, lighting what they can of the deck, debating whether to stay the night or push on forward.

"I can't stay in this place," speaks up Peculier, "the smoke," he claims, though by his behavior, ghosts of his past also haunt him in this wreckage, and he yearns to set them to rest.

Skylord Lysander nods in understanding. "You are right. Gather your supplies, and we will head out immediately."

Simon and Lewis, with pockets already bulging with supplies, gather their wits and prepare to strike off once more.

[01:14:30] 


	2. Part 2

Shadow of Israphel Part 2

[02:00:00]

Trees endlessly aflame light up the night, as the heroes journey into the darkness. Monsters born of that darkness stalk them, eager to feast on their flesh. When they can, Simon and Lewis simply run, but when one steps into their path, they must stand and fight. Simon wields his bow with the accuracy of a man with a bottomless quiver, and Lewis charges on, his sword flashing in the scattered light.

There is a road, at least, and a bridge that points the way. It bodes poorly for the city they seek. Our three fit journeymen charge on ahead, with Old Peculier falling behind. They show some respect to his age, stop and turn and wait.

The Skylord takes advantage of the pause: "Heroes, we have not been properly introduced. I'm am Lysander. I was one of the Skylords, the ruling council of Mistral City. With the Celaeno gone, I may be Skylord no longer."

Soon enough, Peculier feels sufficiently recovered to continue down the dark and narrow path.

[02:04:20]

The sun rises on the world, and proud spires glow in the distance. Simon, growing impatient to continue, picks up snow from the ground and starts throwing it at Lewis. Finally, they resume their journey.

"Behold, the gleaming spires of Mistral."

Indeed they do gleam. The road now rises from the ground to meet the city that serves the Skylords.

[02:07:40]

The city is built securely, walls and battlements surrounding the wealth and luxury within. Fountains, buildings, and a lone figure singing in front of a chapel.

It is Father Braeburn, and he greets them with a smile and a tune. More importantly, however, is Old Peculier, exhausted from his travels. Along the way to his home, they pass Granny Bacon's tea house. Atop a small hilltop lay his home... and like too many homes, it lay in ash.

Lysander invites him into his own home, until something more can be done. It is not the wealthiest home, but it is cozy. They lay Peculier down to rest before inviting our heroes on a tour.

[02:13:26] 


	3. Part 3

Shadow of Israphel Part 3

[03:00:00]

Lewis turns away sheepishly as the Skylord notices him going through his bedside chest, and escorts them out of his house.

The walk quickly past the remains of Old Peculier's house, and stop first at the Tea House. Within, Granny Bacon sits tending her shop.

"This is the family grill; there is always cake here of the hungry adventurer," Lysander offers.

Our heroes venture inside, and indeed, there is already one cake sitting atop the counter, waiting to be shared, with redoubtably more in the back somewhere when it is all eaten up.

"Hello again dears."

"Give me your finest bacon," Simon demands.

"Ooh, you're cute ones. I can't resist a beard like that." She ventures around her counter especially to hand one to him. "Now how about a hug?"

Simon flinches away at first, but then leans forward a little too eagerly.

"Oh, what big strong muscles you have."

Lysander watches disinterestedly, and offers the two some privacy.

Simon starts in on the cake, and Lewis and the Skylord back out hurriedly to resume the tour. Sounds of their flirting echo between the buildings as they hurry away, hoping to get beyond earshot.

[03:03:30]

They pause in a broad square, dominated by enourmous fountains. "Here is the centre of Mistral, and the platforms above are what made us a great power in Minecraftia."

Lysander then takes him to a house one one side of the square, across from the great gate. "Snozzi's house, for your pleasure."

Simon, still recovering from his time alone in the Tea house, joins him. The building consists mostly of one room contain a stage and two floor-to-ceiling poles. Beside the building appears to be a grassy tennis court with a cow tending the new growth.

The city comes to light as they fumble back and forth, and now steadily the wealth of Mistral city comes into view. Above the square and the fountains sits a air-dock with several airships and balloons, likely returning from adventures abroad to renew their supplies.

[03:07:15]

They leave the court regretfully, perhaps with hopes of a rematch once their own adventure is sorted out.

Behind the pleasure house is Priusbar's Opium Hut, with a stern warning "No minors" on the sign outside. Within, they see a Skylord Jasper tending the crops. Simon stands outside waiting, while Lewis ventures boldly within, only to leave quickly when Jasper shouts to be left alone.

Closer to the back wall of the palisade, and enclosure holds a creeper, and signs warning trespassers off. Next door sits a small farm, secured by it's own fence, and somewhat well tending. Several rows of wheat stand ready to be harvested. Lewis helps himself to a few plants while Simon taunts the creeper.

[03:08:50]

Between the farm enclosure and the red light district sits the smithy, closed while the Smith is away, and the chapel. Beside the smithy is a public signboard, and not far away is the local graveyard, and Simon and Lewis irreverently climb over the tombs in an effort to read and make fun of the fate of those they hold resting.

[03:12:30]

Simon spots a familiar name, and calls Lewis over.

"Israphel," it reads, "We do not speak of him."

With a sudden inspiration and no concern for anyone watching, Lewis breaks the gravestone and thrusts them aside. There is a hole beneath them, and nothing more.

Two more graves, not far away, lay already open, and waiting for their time. "Simon. Lewis."

Simon jumps into his to examine it in closer detail, and then has some difficulty climbing back out, trapped between a pig and a duck who have fallen in.

"It's a little early for that," says Lysander, already a little disturbed at their action around Israphel's tomb. Lewis starts covering him, but is distracted by a floating tower.

When Simon finally frees himself, the Skylord finally offers to show them the sky-docks.

[03:15:23] 


End file.
